


Happy Endings

by sweetdisposition



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Grinding, Harry has a bad back, Kissing, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdisposition/pseuds/sweetdisposition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s had a bad back since he can remember. He is too busy to get a professional massage, so Louis helps him. He ends up helping him with more than just his bad back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

For as long as Harry could remember, he’s had a bad back. When he was younger he had a paper route which caused him to hunch over his bicycle, being dragged down by all the papers. Ever since then his back hasn’t been the same. His mother has taken him to get massages almost every month once she realized something was wrong. Technically, there’s nothing wrong. Just a few tight muscles that seem to never loosen up. But the massages help ease the pain for a while, so he continues going.  


Now that he’s in One Direction, he seems to never have time to get them anymore. He’s always busy with the other lads, either recording, doing interviews or signings. The boys have asked him why he is always hunched over and he told them his story. They affectionately gave him the nickname “The Hunchback of Holmes Chapel”. Every time they use it Harry tells them to fuck off, if only in the nicest way possible. They just laugh it off and one of them ends up giving him a short shoulder massage. It’s not the same, but it definitely helps.

After a particularly grueling day of hours upon hours of signings, Harry thinks he could definitely use a full-body massage right about now. Everything hurts, not just his back. If only there was time to get a massage but it’s way too late for any place to be open. He just arrived back at his flat with Louis at 8 PM. There is something or really someone that could help with his problem.

Louis goes straight into the kitchen to start making tea for the both of them, while Harry flops down on the couch on his front.

“Hey Lou?” Harry’s yells are muffled from his face being obscured by a pillow.

“Yes, dear?” Louis responds while reentering the living room, forgetting about the tea altogether.

“My back is especially sore today, would you pretty pretty please give me a massage? I’ll do anything for you.” Harry bats his eyes while getting into a sitting position, knowing that Louis has never been able to resist helping Harry with anything he needs. Louis sits down right next to him, their knees knocking together.

“I don’t know Harry. Do you really want to give out such promises? I mean I could ask you to jump off a cliff and you would have to do it, since you said you would do anything for me.” 

Harry barks out a laugh. “Well, just not that. I’m too young to die.”

“All our fans would be crying for days.” Louis grabbed onto Harry’s face and raised his voice dramatically, “oh Harry, why did you have to go so soon. I never had the chance to say I love you. And that you don’t know you’re beautiful. And…and.” 

“Okay, okay. Let’s step back from this drama show. Please, Lou?”

“Fine, sweetcheeks. Take off your shirt and lay down.” Louis said while raising his eyebrows cheekily.

Harry obeyed. He was just grateful that soon some of his tension would be released. He stripped off his shirt and decided to take off his pants too since they weren’t the most comfortable pants in the world. Who wants to get a massage with tight skinny jeans on? Not him. Louis didn’t care anyway. He’d seen Harry in fewer clothes before. It was nothing unusual. He set his clothes down on the floor and laid down on his front on the couch, with his arms above his head. 

Louis left and Harry was left wondering where he went. He thought for a second that he wouldn’t come back but Harry wasn’t left wondering for too long, as Louis returned with a bottle of lotion in his hands. When he reached Harry again, he set the lotion down on the coffee table.

Louis was at a loss for a second. Does he sit on the edge of the couch or on top of Harry? Ever since they became friends, they had no boundaries. They were both pretty handsy people and were especially handsy with each other. So there really was no question. Louis knew what to do. He straddled Harry’s lower back and lowered himself down until he was sitting on Harry’s butt. 

“Are you ready for this? I’ve been told my fingers are magical.” Louis said cheekily.

Harry just grunted in reply, too exhausted to come back with anything else. He felt Louis moving on top of him, reaching sideways to apply lotion on his hands. Harry knew Louis would be starting soon but that didn’t stop him from jumping once he felt his cold hands on his shoulders.  


Louis bent down, still with his hands on his shoulders, and Harry could feel his breath on his neck. “Relax, Harry.” Louis whispered in his ear. Harry definitely did not feel a shiver run down his back. 

Nope. 

Never.

Louis started to move his fingers to knead into his shoulders. Harry definitely needed this. It felt so good. As Louis continued to move his hands up and down his back, Harry started to turn into putty. Louis paid particular attention to the part of his back that always ailed him. He couldn’t help it when he started groaning in pleasure. It started off soft and just a few every once in a while. But as Louis started really digging into his muscles, he couldn’t help but be louder and let out a few ‘oh my god’s’.

“Dear God, Hazza. You sound like a porn star.” Louis breathed out. The sounds were definitely doing something to him. He couldn’t help it. Anybody would be turned on by these sounds Harry was making. It was only slightly worse since Louis was on top of him and could feel Harry’s body writhing in pleasure beneath him. He felt a warmth radiate from his hands that were touching Harry and travel down his body, all the way down to his crotch. This was not good. Harry would definitely feel him hardening above him.

“Don’t care, ugh….It feels so good… Don’t stop.” Harry got out, taking a breath between each line.

This time Louis couldn’t help but groan himself. At the time of X-factor, Louis was questioning his sexuality. He didn’t know when he stopped thinking about beautiful actresses and started thinking about handsome actors. He was attracted to Harry from the get go, but didn’t do anything about it, other than a few drunken snogs. That attraction grew into admiration and then dare he say, love. He didn’t want to ruin what he and all of the other boys were building. Plus he didn’t know how Harry felt. Sure they would touch each other, pretend snog all the time and had trouble being away from each other but that could be boiled down to a playful relationship. 

And there was also the problem of Louis having a girlfriend at the time but that wasn’t a problem anymore. They really didn’t have a great relationship during the X-Factor but he had to keep her around as long as he could. She was the only one who knew how Louis felt. They broke it off in the summer but hadn’t really been together for the last couple of months of the relationship.

At this moment though, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he wanted to do with Harry. He wanted to kiss him everywhere he could reach. Touch him wherever he could reach. Just do something. Anything.

He didn’t think this time; he just lowered his head down and kissed the junction where the neck met the shoulder. He could feel a shudder run through Harry’s body. Was Harry thinking the same as him? He switched to the other side of Harry’s neck and kissed again. 

This was good. He was barely doing anything and yet he felt more than he ever did with his ex-girlfriends. 

He started to kiss down Harry’s spine at an agonizingly slow pace, one vertebra at a time. Harry felt like he was going to go crazy. He definitely knew Louis was enjoying this just as much as he was. He could feel it; they both were painfully hard. Harry didn’t know how Louis felt, but he knew that he has liked Louis ever since the first time they met. Harry had known for a while that he liked guys but he didn’t see it as a bad thing. He grew up in a household that was so understanding and accepting. He would divulge all his secrets to his mum and so therefore she knew of his little crush on Louis. But really, it wasn’t that little. It was actually quite big.

So like Louis, he didn’t tell him how he felt because he didn’t want to mess up the success the band was receiving. Right now though, he thought it was safe to say that Louis was at least attracted to him. Otherwise he wouldn’t have gotten so aroused by him.

His thoughts were cut off when he felt Louis grinding down onto him. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, and couldn’t believe this was happening right now.  


Louis kept grinding down at a slow pace, but not too slow so that he wouldn’t tease himself too much in the process. He was gripping Harry’s shoulders pretty tightly. He snaked his right hand into Harry’s hair and started running his fingers through his hair. He knew that Harry loved people touching his hair but didn’t know how much Harry really liked it. 

Until now.

Harry let a groan out and Louis continued to grind as well as move his hand at the same pace. He made sure to scrape his fingernails along his scalp to see what kind of reaction he would get. He was pleased when he heard another groan slip from Harry’s mouth.

Louis needed more. They both needed more. They wanted to see each other in this state.

Louis raised himself up from Harry and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry knew what to do immediately. He turned himself over and Louis lowered himself down once again and continued his grinding.

“You look so good Haz.” He said breathily.

“You too.” Harry grunted out. He couldn’t say anymore even if he tried. He was too far gone.

Louis locked onto Harry’s eyes, having one of their staring contests that were usually so very friendly but not this time.

They couldn’t take their eyes off of each other. Everything they wanted to say for so long was passed in that stare. They both knew at that moment how the other felt. There would be time later for the details but right now they just wanted to feel each other.

Louis ground down particularly hard and that’s when the eye contact was broken, as Harry’s head flew backwards and he arched into the contact.

Louis took the opportunity and latched onto Harry’s neck, sucking on it then soothing it with his tongue. He made a few more love bites, ecstatic that he was finally able to mark Harry as his own. Each time he was done making a new mark, he blew on it, making Harry feel shivers running down his body.

Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He has wanted to kiss Louis for a while now and now that he could, he couldn’t wait any longer. He took Louis’ head into his hands and directed his mouth towards his. They just stayed there for a few seconds with their lips touching, getting used to the feeling. 

Harry started to move his mouth and Louis reciprocated. They couldn’t help it from getting heated, all that sexual frustration from not acting on their feelings was all coming out now. Louis licked at Harry’s lips, asking for permission to enter. Harry opened his mouth right away and immediately felt Louis’ tongue tangling with his own.

Yes, this was good. 

Great.

Spectacular. 

There really weren’t any words to describe how they were feeling but Harry couldn’t help but think that he felt at home.

The kisses continued to become increasingly heated and messy, along with Louis continuing to grind down every so often. Louis eventually pulled back, Harry following him trying to keep the connection. Louis caught Harry’s eyes and again they were in a staring match.

They were both panting; they couldn’t catch their breaths but they both could feel that they were close to unraveling. They could feel the tension building at the bottom of their stomachs.

They both started moving their hips faster and faster, as fast as they could go without losing contact, still without looking away. They just kept on feeling better and better.  


Louis ground down another three times and came hard, screaming Harry’s name. Harry came right after, unable to last any longer after seeing Louis come so undone. 

They were both breathing in deeply, trying to slow down their breathing and get their normal heart rates back. 

Louis collapsed on top of Harry, bringing their foreheads together and breathing each other in. Harry didn’t think he would ever want to be anywhere else, couldn’t be anywhere else unless Louis was there with him. Louis felt the same.

“I guess that’s what you could call a happy ending. Although, I think it usually involves a handjob.” Louis says as he laughs into Harry’s hair.

“Shut up Louis and just lay here with me.”

They would have time later to talk about what they were going to do now and what would happen in the future. Right now, they just wanted to be with each other and enjoy their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm just learning how everything works here, but I have put some stuff up on tumblr and will move it over to here. My tumblr is hazzalovesloueh.tumblr.com


End file.
